


Sentimientos correspondidos

by enchanteresse



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimamente todos podían decir que algo andaba mal con el rey demonio Gackt Camui… y envolvía a cierto extranjero nuevo. Y así, los miembros de la banda decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos correspondidos

**Author's Note:**

> Para Naomi. Porque son nuestros machos. Merecen FF de Machos.

Ultimamente todos podían decir que algo andaba mal con el rey demonio Gackt Camui. Su expresión era seria como siempre. Hablaría con autoridad y confianza en frente de todos, una imagen digna de su estatus. Sus profundos ojos café seguirían brillando con malicia cuando alguien estaba jugando a lo tonto o si uno de ellos hiciera alguna broma. Y asignaba castigos físicos a quienes cometieran algún error.

Sin embargo, había algo realmente extraño en las acciones de Gackt ultimamente. Sus compañeros de banda podían decir claramente que la actitud de su jefe variaría levemente cuando cierta persona captaba su atención. La acción sería tan leve que nadie más podría haberla notado, excepto quizás la familia de Gackt – especialmente su hermana –.

Los dejó perplejos en un principio. U:Zo pensó que estaba imaginando cosas la primera vez que vio los ojos de Gackt relajarse cuando volteó su mirada hacia uno de los equipos de entrenamiento. Pero entonces Takumi le dijo que el había notado lo mismo cuando estaban ensayando la noche anterior. U:Zo pestañeó ante ello. La única persona que había estado en ese grupo de entrenamiento y en el ensayo había sido Jon Underdown. Los ojos de Takumi se agrandaron ante el descubrimiento a la vez que sonreía de lado.

También estaba aquella vez en la que Chachamaru estuvo a punto de acercarse a Gackt a preguntarle algo sobre la siguiente presentación cuando le vio con la mirada enfocada en Underdown. El guitarrista simplemente lo encontró extraño pues este no estaba haciendo nada de momento, solo almorzando junto a You y Takumi. Cuando se lo dijo a Takumi, el joven simplemente contó lo que él y U:Zo habían conversado previamente.

You también estaba con Gackt una vez cuando el talentoso violinista lo notó. Estaba en el pasillo del estudio con el vocalista conversando sobre las últimas canciones cuando notó que la postura de Gackt cambió ligeramente y su mirada se enfocaba en los equipos de entrenamiento. Parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada. Y su expresión se suavizó cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando. Entonces volvió su mirada a You y respondió a la pregunta como si no hubiera habido ninguna interferencia. You simplemente miró a Gackt con una expresión neutra antes de mirar brevmente a los equipos a lo lejos.

Sonrió cuando vio a Jon junto al resto del equipo de grabación de sonido. Al parecer uno de ellos estaba contando historias pues Jon tenía una mirada aburrida. Ni siquiera pretendía escuchar lo que el otro estaba contándole.

“Puedo ver a Jon desde aquí” dijo You volteando a ver la reacción de Gackt.

Gackt, por otro lado, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia el grupo. “Estan descansando antes de seguir entrenando.” Y así simplemente volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el estudio.

Los ojos de You se abrieron inmediatamente, permitiendo que aquellos ojos brillaran con el descubrimiento. “No me digas…” Cuando volvió su rostro a una expresión normal, en sus labios ya se había formado una sonrisa divertida.

Situaciones similares a esta aparecieron por otros días antes de que decidieran que necesitaban hablar de ello… y tomar algún tipo de acción también.

“Los volví a ver hoy.” Le susurró U:Zo a Takumi. Estaban en la sala de sonido, ordenando sus instrumentos y listos para ir a casa.  
“¡Yo también!” Takumi lucía especialmente emocionado y curioso volteando a ver a los demás. “¡Sus ojos brillaron más de lo usual al mirar a Jon!” e hizo una imitación de los ojos de Gackt.

“3 segundos más de lo usual, exactamente,” dijo la voz de Chacha, acomodandose el cabello, “fue… bastante más largo de lo usual para alguien como Gackt”

You rió ante ello. “Creo que estamos a punto de descubrir algo divertido.”

Las únicas personas en la sala eran los de la banda excepto por Jon y Gackt. Incluso Shinya estaba ahí, aunque no formaba parte de la conversación. Sus ojos simplemente se agrandaron cuando oyó la conversación entre el resto de la banda.

“He hecho un poco de investigación acerca de esto en los últimos días” Dijo Chacha mientras sacaba su celular. “Basándome en lo que todos han comentado, puedo comprobar que los ojos de Gackt han estado fijos en la figura de Jon más de lo usual. Ese acto solamente nos deja saber que algo raro pasa pues hemos pasado años con el y aun asi solo You ha capturado su atención de esa manera antes”.

“Conociendo a Gackt, realmente debe agradarle Jon o… “Los ojos de You se estrechan levemente a la vez que Takumi y U:zo se inclinan hacia este. “… está enamorado de nuestro nuevo vocalista”.

“No creo que Gackt se atreva a hacer algo, menos si sus sentimientos son reales,” comentó Chacha. “Será nuestro jefe pero saben que no deja que nadie se acerque a su corazón de esa manera. Si es solamente sexo, lo creo capaz. Pero de enamorarse…”

“Primero debemos saber que piensa Jon sobre Gackt.” Dijo Takumi. “Alguno de nosotros debe preguntarle mientras Chacha y You se encargan de preguntarle a Gackt por sus sentimientos. Si eso no funciona… “

“¿ Y qué pasa si a Jon le gusta alguien más?” preguntó U:Zo.

“Entonces Gackt tendrá que poner su mejor poker face y seguir adelante” comentó You solemnemente.

“Me pregunto si Jon lo habrá notado…” se preguntó U:Zo en voz alta.

“Jon es un coqueto con todos, asi que no me extrañaría que no notara algo pero, conociendo a Gackt…” Dijo por primera vez Shinya, sorprendiendo a los demás ya que antes no había dicho ni media palabra.

 

* * *

 

Jon estaba degustando de su almuerzo cuando de pronto Takumi le pregunta si desea ir a beber algo a la salida del ensayo. Al oir aquello, U:Zo se sumó a los otros dos. Sin embargo Jon no era estúpido, era claro que esos dos tenian algo entre manos.

Los tres se sentaron en la barra esperando que trajeran sus tragos mientras Takumi esperaba silenciosamente que U:Zo iniciara la conversación. Sin embargo, este al parecer habia olvidado la razón por la que habían ido.

Takumi suspiró. Supuso que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo. “Oye, Jon, ¿escuché que te gusta alguien?”

Los ojos de U:Zo se abrieron al instante a la vez que miraba a Takumi, quien parecía no tener sutileza alguna al sacar el tema.

“¿Cómo lo han sabido?” Fue lo único que respondió Jon antes de beber de un trago el sake que le habían servido minutos antes.

“Yo… oí a los del staff hablando antes…” comentó Takumi como si nada. “ Bueno, ¿es cierto o no? ¿Es del espectáculo?”

“Ya veo…” Jon miró a sus compañeros “¿Porqué el repentino interés?”

“Bueno, ya nos conocemos hace meses, ¿no?” Respondio U:Zo mirando a Takumi brevemente. ”Me preguntaba si tenías a alguien o no…”

“¿Qué hay acerca de esa chica de Nueva York?” volvió a preguntar a Takumi. “No me digas que no te gusta…” Nuevamente, Jon evadió la respuesta bebiendo otro vaso de Sake.

“Ahora que lo pienso, he querido preguntarle a You y Gackt también… ¡oí que Gackt está fijado en alguien!” comentó emocionado Takumi al ver como los ojos de Jon se iluminaban brevemente al oir el nombre del otro vocalista.

“¡También lo escuché!” comentó U:Zo rapidamente antes de beber su sake también. “ Entonces, Jon, ¿Qué opinas de Gackt?”

“¿por qué me preguntan a mi?” rebatió de vuelta Jon mientras llamaba al barman para que le diera esta vez un shot de tequila.

“¿Solo.. por preguntar…?” Dijo U:Zo tratando de salvar la situación.

“… Gackt es genial y sexy, por no mencionar que es un gran cantante”. Dijo Jon bebiendose el tequila y colocándose de pie. “Creo que quien le guste le querrá tambien”

“… También lo he pensado…” comentó Takumi viendo como Jon los miraba burlonamente.

“Le comentaré a Gackt que han estado hablando de sus relaciones amorosas a sus espaldas” Dijo Jon sonriendo divertido antes de pagar por sus tragos y retirarse a su departamento por esa noche.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Chachamaru y You se acercaron a Gackt a consultarle sobre lo anterior.

“Oye, Gackt, “dijo la voz de You, haciendo que Gackt se detuviera a mitad de pasillo. “ Alguien me preguntó si te gustaba alguien de momento”.

Los ojos de Gackt cambiaron brevemente ante la pregunta antes de responderle a su amigo y violinista. “… ¿Porqué preguntas aquello?”

Las cejas de Chacha se entrecejaron un momento al ver como el vocalista evadía la respuesta. “Esa persona también nos preguntó sobre los otros miembros de la banda, especialmente… por Jon”.

Esta vez fueron las cejas de Gackt las que se entrecejaron durante unos segundos. “¿Porqué me están contando todo esto?”

“Bueno, “ comenzó Chacha perdiendo fuerza en lo que iba a decir, “eres nuestro jefe… deberías saberlo, ¿no?”

Gackt los miró brevemente antes de sonreir ladinamente. “No creo que deban meterse en la vida de los demás” comentó y siguió caminando hacia la oficina del manager.  
“¿Consiguieron algo?” preguntó U:Zo al ver volver a los otros dos guitarristas ingresar en la sala de sonido donde, coincidentemente faltaban los dos vocalistas.

“No, ni siquiera respondió la pregunta.” Suspiró Chacha. “¿Qué tal si nos estamos equivocando? ¿Qué tal si no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario aquí?”

“Eso podría ser cierto…” comentó Shinya uniéndose al grupo. “Pero también observé el día de ayer como, mientras Gackt conversaba con su manager, Jon pasó a su lado y su mirada se desvió durante más de 5 segundos sobre su figura antes de seguir conversando. Eso no es usual en él” aclaró Shinya.

“¿Ta vez se distrajo mientras pasaba?” Preguntó Takumi.

“Sin embargo, lo más importante pasó después.” Agregó Shinya cuando Takumi se atrevió a cuestionarlo. “Luego de que todos ustedes se fueran a ordenar los instrumentos, como Jon quedaba solo en el gimnasio”.

“Entonces…” murmuró You entre el silencio que rondaba la sala.

“¡Ya recuerdo!” Dijo Chachamaru. “¡Gackt entró en el gimnasio cuando ibamos saliendo!”

Shinya se acomodó sobre el sofá y prosiguió. “Deberían haberlo visto. Jon estaba en topless y en ese momento fue cuando Gackt entró.”

“Mierda” Dijeron a la vez Takumi, U:Zo y You.

“Es cierto” dijo Shinya antes de proseguir.” No necesitaba saber nada en ese momento. Gackt perdió su poker face y lo vi todo. Se quedó en la puerta, congelado de pies a cabeza. Su mano apretaba con fuerza la manija de la puerta mientras se quedaba observando fijamente la espalda de Jon”.

“Me pregunto que deberíamos hacer…” murmuró Chacha observando al resto del grupo.

“Pues encerrémoslos en el gimnasio. Excepto que, si sale mal, todos moriremos”. Comentó You haciendo que todos asintieran.

“Me decanto por esa idea. Mañana la ejecutaremos”.

 

* * *

 

 

Gackt cerró los ojos ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Nunca en su vida pensó que se veria encerrado en el gimnasio por su banda. Recordaba entrar en aquel lugar solo para ejercitar sus piernas cuando de pronto todos entraron y lo rodearon. No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar cuando todos ya estaban a su alrededor.

“¿Qué significa todo esto?” preguntó sintiendo el dolor de cabeza venir a pasos gigantescos.

“Hermano, ya sabemos… acerca de tus sentimientos” comenzó Takumi, sus ojos casi brillaban de la pasión que sentía por dentro. “Podrás pensar que somos densos pero incluso nosotros notamos tus cambios y como actuas”.

“Por favor, Gackt…” comenzó Chacha, sorprendiendo a su amigo de verlo formar parte del grupo.” No tienes porque negarlo… “

“A ver, idiotas, callense, no entiendo de que hablan…”

Por un momento nadie habló hasta que You miró a su amigo a los ojos.

“Estas enamorado de Jon, ¿No es así?”

Gackt lució levemente sorprendido ante la pregunta. “¿No les dije que no debían meterse en la vida de los demás?” Dijo mirando a Chacha y You en particular.

“¿Qué hay de ti, Gackt?” susurró Shinya. “¿Porqué lo sigues negando?”

Para su sorpresa y asombro, sin embargo, la respuesta de Gackt no era lo que esperaban. Su vocalista los miro a todos brevemente antes de suspirar. “Que yo recuerde no he negado nada…”

En ese momento Jon entró al gimnasio. Parpadeo sorprendido y se detuvo en la puerta al ver a la banda rodear a Gackt en modo de interrogatorio. _Que carajos creen que hacen esos tontos…_ se dijo mientras suspiraba internamente.

“¡Jon! nosotros… “ comenzó a decir Takumi, tartamudeando cada palabra. Los demás tragaron saliva sin saber como salir de aquella situación.

Gackt suspiro. “.. Querían saber si estaba enamorado de ti, Jon”. Entonces enfocó su mirada en el otro vocalista olvidando a la banda por unos segundos.

Y sus ojos se abrieron ante la audacidad de la pregunta. Les tomó todo el autocontrol posible el no desmayarse ante la audacidad de su rey demonio. Todos podian sentir el rapido de latir de sus corazones – tanto de anticipacion como nerviosismo – asi como la tensión que había en el aire. Todos tragaron saliva esperando la respuesta de Jon.

El vocalista abrió sus ojos sorprendido a la vez que miraba a cada uno de los miembros de la banda. Entonces se acercó lentamente hasta Gackt y le extendió la mano, ayudándolo a pararse antes de sonreir satisfecho. “¿Qué? ¿Esta mal que mi amante este enamorado de mi?”

1…2…3… 4… 5…

“¡¿Qué?!” el fuerte grito de sorpresa e ingenuidad invadió el gimnasio a la vez que los ojos de todos parecian salirse de sus concavas. Los ojos de Takumi brillaban con emocion mientras que U:Zo parecía una madre a quien su hija le dijo que estaba embarazada.

“Mierda…” fue lo único que dijo You antes de ver como Gackt y Jon se fundían en un ardiente beso delante de todos, ya aclarando que si, si habían sentimientos correspondidos.


End file.
